Harvest Heart: The Path We Chose
by reliance
Summary: A fragment of a story that has been begging to see the light of day. Royai Roy/Riza Romance. What happens when a weak moment brings past choices to the surface.


**Disclaimer**: So. Not. Mine. I write for my own enjoyment, make no profit and intend no infringement. Enough said.

**Authors Note**: I wrote this in a moment of inspiration thinking I would write a multi-chapter story around this scene. However, inspiration and energy disappeared with Mid-Terms leaving this gem languishing on my hard drive. I figure it deserved to see the light of day, you'll tell me if I judged right, so here it is. Please read it as the fragment it is, if anyone wishes to take the idea and run with it, you have my sincere blessing and encouragement.

**The Set Up**: _The Colonel, his staff, the Elrics, Winry, Rebecca, Sheska, Gracia and Elicia are invited to spend the harvest holidays at Riza's childhood home. The men are excited to view their superiors in such an informal setting and make some surprising discoveries as they explore the Hawkeye home... and spy on its inhabitants. _

_**Harvest Heart**_

_**Chapter ?: The Path We Chose **_

Roy surprises her in the kitchen as she is washing dishes at the sink. He tickles her as she shrieks and he pins her against the counter. "you really should not have done that" she admonishes but the impish quirk of her lips belies her serious demeanor.

"why is that" he asks childishly.

"Because the last time you snuck up on me like that, I gave you a black eye"

"I deserved it, you didn't even know I was in the house"

"I didn't even know you were alive"

"And that's how you greeted me?"

"you said you deserved it"

"I retract my previous statement"

"really" a quirk of the lips is the only warning he receives before a cup of soapy water is poured over his head. He sputters and swipes at his eyes, backing away from the sink.

Riza takes the opportunity to escape and prepare for the next round. As Roy shakes the water doggishly from his hair, she begins to twirl the damp dish rag around her hands. Judging the distance she lashes out, the tip of the towel connecting with Roy's arm in a satisfying snap. The battle is on as Roy retaliates with a well aimed cup of water and a puff of soap suds. The pair laugh and dodge each other until the floor grows slick with water. Roy is the first to slip, loosing his balance as he reaches to take the towel from Riza's grasp. Riza, attempting to rescue him from his fate succumbs herself to the pull of gravity.

They fall heavily, their laughter breaking the fall which leaves Riza resting awkwardly in Roy's lap. The laughter dies and a tense silence prevails for a brief moment before Riza playfully shoves him down and makes a break for the sink. The chase continues until Roy corners Riza and pins her to the counter. He clasps her wrists, staving off future attack, until she relaxes. His grip becomes a caress and their closeness an embrace.

"You are too close Mr. Mustang" her words are playful and filled with the memory of an earlier, simpler time.

"Or maybe, not close enough, Miss. Hawkeye" He leans in to collect the kiss he has captured from her but steps back a moment later realizing the weight of his action. He doesn't have long to doubt as she reaches up and brings his lips back to her own. The kisses are deep and long. Increasingly feverish and promising.

It gets steamy for a moment before they are interrupted by Rebecca calling for Riza from the front hall.

They spring apart. Roy washing the last remaining dishes and pulling the plug out of the drain as Riza reaches for a mop to soak up the pools of water left on the floor. Rebecca enters and it is as if nothing has occurred between them. That is, except for the fact that they are both flushed and more than a little wet. Rebecca smirks and pretends to believe them when they say there was an 'accident' with the sink. She leaves with Riza's promise to join her soon for some target practice out by the barn.

In the silence left in Rebecca's wake Riza speaks.

"That didn't happen"

Roy turns to her drying his hands on a dish rag "Why not- we haven't..."

"Since before Ishvall" she finishes his sentence but does not turn to face him

He reaches for the mop in her hands "I asked you to marry me"

"Did you mean it" she pulls the handle out of his grasp and turns to lean it against the wall.

"Of course I did, you know that its just an act, all those women. I would have been faithful to you. I could be faithful to you..." He reaches out for her but she shrugs away his touch.

"Don't touch me"

"If I don't touch you I'll break"

She breaths and turns in a flare of anger "You told me... you looked me in the eye and drew that line between us... don't let one moment of weakness on my part-"

"Your weakness! Do not punish yourself for this. It..." he takes hold of her shoulders but again she shrugs him off

"Was nothing... it must _be _nothing."

"It was beautiful like it was all those years ago, for a moment-"

"A moment and no more. You told me that nothing, - not even us- was more important than the mission..."

"I was wrong" He stops still, waiting until she finally meets his eyes

"No, you were right." she allows his approach this time "I need to believe that you were right" she whispers "if you weren't... we've sacrificed so much"

"Lets not sacrifice any more. Why... why should we wait..."

"We are so close to seeing your vision completed... there is too much to loose... its too great a risk" she counts them on her fingers but he takes her hand into both of his own and kisses her palm.

"You're right, there is too much to loose. Riza, we are running out of time. Every morning I wake up without you in my arms is one less that I could spend with you." He gathers her to himself and she wavers before pulling herself back, but not out of his arms.

"The mission is more important" her eyes close her tone is flat and she grows cold beneath his hands.

"Why!" he cries out in desperation hurt by the sudden change "Is that dream even worth it anymore?" his words are almost a sob.

"Don't make me shoot you." The passion returns to her voice with his unshed tears and she taps his chest with her fist "I have to believe that the fulfillment of that vision is the most important thing... period. Anything less is selfish... what we have been though... all of it would be wasted" She stops and adds more gently "You have chosen this path. I have promised to follow you and see that you finish what you have started."

"But what if I was wrong Riza. I was a prideful fool an idealist who though himself a vigilante. I would have martyred us both." he draws her closer until her head rests on his shoulder his fingers tangling in her hair. "What about your dreams, simple realizable dreams... we could stay in this house and build a life here... we could have children-"

"Later... We will achieve your goal, complete this mission and then..." the words fall from her lips like a prayer "Then I will kiss you and hold your hand in the streets. I will wear your ring with pride and give you children and a home. You will be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night. We will be happy and I... will love you..." She lifts her head from his shoulder to meet his eyes

"But not today" he grits out through a tightened jaw. She smooths away the tension with the faintest of touches coaxing his lips onto her own for one last long kiss.

"No, not today" she whispers shaking the tears from her eyes. In a breath she steps from his embrace, in a few more she has left; stepping out into the crisp fall air and shutting the kitchen door behind her.

He gasps in pain as the first shots ring through the still air. The sound tears through him and draws out a sob. He stands meditatively as each round strikes its target, till the echo of the last shot is swept away by the wind. "Oh Riza" he berates himself "what have I done" The tears course down his cheeks and he adds under his breath the first few lines of an old Xingese love poem. _"Oh my dearest, my queen, I have wronged thee"_

**Your Heart**

Oh my dearest, my queen, I have wronged thee

I made you the shining of my eyes and the beating of my heart

I demanded of you the perfection of my dreams

I set thee, object of my adoration, upon a precarious perch

so high and untouchable, if you toppled you could naught but break

And I have broken you

Blinded by my worship, I stumbled in darkness, I failed you

I would not see the simple grace in your smile nor feel the joy of your laughter

listening to the music of your voice, I did not hear your words

In pride, my love, my selfish vain glory

I ignored your precious humanity, smothered you with the raiment of divinity

And crushed that which I had sworn to protect


End file.
